


Black Tie

by GinaBaker1666



Category: RPF - Fandom, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: Academy Awards, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hollywood, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaBaker1666/pseuds/GinaBaker1666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tries so hard to help with his anxiety that she does little to keep herself calm. Can Chris remind her of how beautiful she is on Hollywood's biggest night of the year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tie

It wasn't that I had been unprepared, but this...the whole thing, was; woah. I really had done my best to keep things under control, knowing it was hard enough on Chris as is to be on the red carpet with the lights and the people yelling his name. I really had made a concerted effort to keep my own nerves in check so that his wouldn't jump off the charts. I had given myself a moment when getting ready with the woman who was curling my hair and another who was doing my makeup. The reality of the whole thing had really sunk in. Our relationship, the whole of it, would officially be on god knows how many websites within half a second of his arrival, and people would no doubt have what to say about him, how he looked, and, here comes the shudder, what I looked like and who I was to him. But, now I was alone. In the second bedroom of the suite booked by Chris' team, I was standing in front of the mirror staring at my reflection. My hands kept moving up and down the bodice of the much too expensive dress, the material cool to the touch. It was all I could do to feel some relief. My cheeks were hot, and the flush was starting to creep down my neck and across my chest. He would have me figured out in a heartbeat.   
"Shit." I cursed, probably too loudly, and moved as quick as my heels would allow towards the AC unit at the bottom of the window.   
Bracing my hand on the ledge of the window, I bent as carefully as I could, turning the unit on and waiting for the cool air.   
"Oh my god, get a fucking grip!" I scolded myself, taking deep breaths as the cold air, hopefully, succeeded in cooling me down and getting rid of some of the flush. The sharp knock on the other side of the door skyrocketed that flush right back to my skin.   
"Babe, are you almost ready?"   
"Yeah..." I called back. "I'm fine!"  
He was quiet for a moment; and I assumed he had been okay with my answer, until the door opened. Clearly I was wrong.   
I could smell him before I saw him, the scent of his cologne drifting through the room, the air conditioner doing little to help mask the scent.  
"I didn't ask if you were fine," he spoke, and I could hear his steps getting closer. "I asked if you were almost done."  
I peeked up at him; now standing next to my hunched frame and gave him a sheepish smile.   
"What's going on up here, hu?" He tapped my temple, a soft smile on his face.   
He had one hand on my exposed back, his skin cool against my hot, and the other had my chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning my head until we were eye to eye.   
"Nothing..." I swallowed, moving to stand straight up, the cool air abandoning my skin.   
"You're all red," he frowned. "Don't tell me nothing."  
"Chris, I swear, I'm fine."  
"Baby..."  
"No, now come on, before Access Hollywood starts to wonder where you are."  
I moved to take his hand, and made it about two steps before he pulled me back to him.  
"They can wait," he kept his hold on my hand. "I wanna look at you first, so just, don't move."  
"Chris..." I whined. "I'm all red, you said it yourself! Can't you wait until I'm not a god damn tomato?"  
"Nope." He popped the P for emphasis, his hands siding into his pants pockets with ease as he stood there and looked me up and down.   
"Beautiful." He grinned. "Red as all hell, but absolutely beautiful."  
"Those are lovely sentiments Christopher, really, your mother would be so proud." I rolled my eyes with a dry laugh.   
"Got you to crack a smile though." He winked.   
"You're such an ass." I chuckled, gently giving his shoulder a shove.   
"What happened?" He questioned again, his head tilted to the side much like a golden retriever. "You were perfectly fine this morning."  
"You were between my thighs for over an hour, of course I was fine this morning." I folded my arms across the top of my dress, careful that my bracelet didn't catch on the material.   
"Is that all it takes? Because, I can get in there real quick if it means you'll feel better..." His hands gripped my waist and tugged me forward a bit, a devious smirk dancing across his lips.   
"Chris!" I exclaimed. "Are you crazy? ilaria'll kill you if you get that tux dirty!"  
"Worth it." He waved his hand in the air dismissively.  
I narrowed my eyes, stepping closer to him. Daring him to even consider what he was thinking.   
"But, no, we can't get any of this dirty..." He whispered, his hands coming up to my arms, gently rubbing up and down from my shoulders to elbows. "Are you okay now?"  
I blinked, trying to make sense of what he had just done, and quickly it dawned on me that he had distracted me in the most perfect way. He had done it in a way that only Chris could manage and god I loved him for it.   
"I'm good," I let out a deep breath. "I think, all of this, it caught up to me."  
"How?"  
"I tried not to be nervous because I didn't want you to be nervous..." The words came out so much like a little kid had said them.   
His eyes softened and he wrapped an arm around me, and suddenly we were moving towards the door and out towards the elevator.   
"Don't do that again," he fixed me with a look that said he meant business. "Why were you nervous?"  
"I guess, the whole idea of being criticized got to me."  
"Don't let it." He said simply. "I don't care if E! puts you on their best dressed, or worst dressed, or whatever dressed list. You look hot as fuck in that dress and I'll be damned if it goes to waste tonight."  
"Sentimental to meatball in seconds flat," I fanned myself with my clutch. "Someone get this man an Oscar!"  
"Funny." He snorted just as the elevator doors opened.   
Stepping inside, the doors slid shut behind us and he turned, facing me with his hands in his pockets and a goofy smile on his face.   
"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I have lipstick on my teeth?"  
"No," shaking his head he stepped closer and let his lips tickle my cheek for a moment. "I just really can't stop staring at you in that dress. The whole thing is just hot."  
"Chris..." I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. "I'm gonna get all red again stop that."  
The elevator stopped in the lobby, and Chris offered me his arm as we stepped out, making our way towards the doors and to the limo waiting for us.   
"No, I'm serious babe, you're gorgeous! I've got the best looking girl at the Oscars on my arm."   
"Lady Gaga is going to be there." I pointed out.   
"So? I'll introduce you if we run in to her."  
"Not what I meant, but that would be fun."  
"Fun, key word tonight. Let's have fun." He grinned, helping me with my dress as I got into the limo before going around the other side and getting in. 

It wasn't a long ride to the Dolby Theater, but the queue of limos on the receiving line was a bit on the slow side, so we entertained ourselves with a few games of thumb wars while we waited.   
When we finally got to the top of the queue, Chris hopped out of the limo first, and came around to help me out. The cameras were on a constant loop from the second they spotted him and paparazzi and fans alike were screaming his name and vying for his attention. Taking my hand, he gently tugged me towards the start of the red carpet before siding his arm around my waist. His hand was splayed across the small of my back, and the light pressure was reassuring as he guided me down the carpet.  
We stopped to pose for photos, everyone behind a camera was screaming his name, and the fans in the grandstand were flailing as if Chris was the last person in the entire world.  
"You good?" He asked as we approached the anchor for E! News.   
I took a deep breath; and feeling him squeeze my hand was enough.   
"Yeah," I looked up at Chris and he was practically beaming back at me. "I'm okay."

It was a few hours later that we filed out of the Dolby Theater like a heard of cattle, the chatter of everyone was buzzing and people kept trying to figure out who was going where afterwards, and which parties might be the best. Chris had been invited to the Vanity Fair after party, which proved to be as much buzz as people hyped it up to be; mostly because Leonardo DiCaprio was there, and he was officially the talk of the night with his first Oscar win. 

We settled in and eventually found ourselves with Jeremy Renner and a few other celebrities we had met up with throughout the night. After a few drinks I had forgotten about my earlier meltdown, or at least the vodka had made me forget about it. Chris kept close, his hand either on the small of my back or wrapped around my waist the whole time.   
"You're very touchy tonight." I spoke lowly so only he could hear me.   
"Well I would be a shitty boyfriend if I didn't keep you close."  
"Oh and why's that?"  
"Don't want you off on your own and running into Lady Gaga, you might have a moment."  
He raised an eyebrow at me, and I knew he was giving it back to me for earlier.   
"Oh my god are you making fun of me Christopher Robert?"   
He dropped his head back and chuckled, his Adam's apple bobbing with each peal of laughter. Jerk.   
"I'm sorry! But you were so worried and what did everyone say about you tonight?"  
"Shut up..." I busied myself with a sip of my drink.   
"Babe..." He sighed. "You look amazing and everyone said so."  
"Yes I know, but-"  
"But what?" He grabbed my elbow and tugged me closer, the cold drink in my hand the only reminder of where we were. "You're fucking gorgeous, and I won't stop until you believe me."  
His blue eyes were dark, and I couldn't tell if it was because the room was dim or because they were blown with lust. His fingers blazed a trail down my arm until they reached my hand. He negotiated my drink from my hand and blindly placed it somewhere off to the side before taking my hand in his.   
"You believe me yet?" He tilted his head just so, and I knew it wasn't the lighting in the room.   
"Not really," I grinned. "What else you got?"   
With a wicked grin he pulled me close and dropped a chaste kiss to my lips before winking. 

It was close to an hour later that we were moving through the lobby of the hotel, my clutch in one hand and Chris' hand in the other. He was pulling me quickly towards the elevators, the urgency in his steps different than when we left earlier. These were filled with the need to be somewhere. I knew it the second he stepped out of the limo when it pulled up to the hotel, and I could see it even more now as he kept pushing the button for the elevator.   
"Hey..." I let my hand fall on his arm, his thumb pressed into the button again. "You're gonna break it. And I'm not taking the stairs."  
He huffed out a laugh, dropping his hand from where it was near the wall just as the doors opened in front of us. Wrapping his arm around me again, he guided us both inside the small space. His other arm was around my waist just as the doors closed behind him.   
My back against the wall, Chris was as close as he could possibly get, his hands settled on my hips, just above the waistline of my dress, his nose pressed against my collar bone. His beard tickled against my skin as he opened his lips and left open mouthed kisses wherever he could reach. I let my hand come up and gently card through the hair at the back of his neck, silently telling him that he could stay there as long as he damn well pleased. Or until the elevator stopped on our floor.   
"Come on..." He grinned, pulling me with him towards our room.   
We reached the end of the hallway in record time, the only sound was our footsteps and the rustling of fabric from my dress. I retrieved the key from my purse and quickly inserted the key card before the light began blinking green. Chris pushed the door open, holding it with one arm while gesturing me inside with the other.   
"Such a gentleman!" I grinned at him over my shoulder, watching as he let the door fall shut behind him, his hand blindly fumbling for the deadbolt. 

He winked in response, crossing the short distance between us in three strides, his hand finding mine and his fingers prying the little black clutch from my grasp. His gaze never left mine, and I was vaguely aware of him taking my hand in his, lacing our fingers together. 

"Do you believe me yet?" He asked.   
I shook my head, my face scrunched up in a playful smirk while I shook my head.   
"No?" He arched an eyebrow, sliding out of his tux's jacket. "I guess I've got work to do then."  
Chris quickly pulled the knot from his bow tie, discarding it near his jacket before unbuttoning the top two buttons on his dress shirt. I let my hands slide up the covered planes of his abs, my palms pressed against the cool fabric of the shirt until I reached the collar. One sharp tug had his lips planted against mine, and his arms around my waist pulling me flush against his body.   
"Fuck," he broke the kiss, his hands sliding up my back until I could hear the tinkering of the zipper in his grasp. "You've been teasing me all night in this dress, you know that?"  
"No..." It came out in a small whisper.   
"This..." his left hand came around to the front and slowly blazed a trail down the front of the dress, the deep V neckline allowing him to trace the swell of my breasts. "I've been dying to know what's under here all night..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Mmm but judging by the fact that I can see so much skin," his right hand let go of the zipper and pressed against the small of my back. "I'm going to guess nothing."  
I couldn't stop the sharp exhale that blew past my lips as he pressed his fingers a little harder against my skin. His blue eyes were completely lust blown, barely any of that blue I had fallen in love with was visible.   
"I'm right, aren't I?" He smirked.   
"Unzip me and find out." I grinned, taking a step back so I could turn around, my back to him.   
Quickly and efficiently, Chris had the zipper of my dress down, his fingers dancing along my exposed back.   
"Hmm, no bra..."  
Turning, I held the front of the dress against my body with one hand before letting it go, the sequin gown falling to the floor in front of me, pooling at my feet. I carefully stepped out of the bunched up fabric, the only thing that was left; my garter belt, thigh highs and my heels.   
"Holy shit..." Chris dragged his hand down the front of his face, his eyes had widened significantly and he kept scrubbing his knuckles against his beard. "Come here, right now, before I rip that off you."  
I couldn't stop the giggle that slipped past my lips; the red lipstick had remained intact the entire night, but I had a feeling it was about to smudge in six different places. 

A step closer to Chris and he wrapped his arm around my waist and moved in such a way that I was pressed against the wall next to the bed. And here I thought we would make it there. I quickly popped the rest of the buttons open on his dress shirt, pulling it free from his slacks and shoving it off his shoulders until I couldn't get it down and further. While Chris pulled his wrists free of the cuff links, I unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down just far enough to get my hands on him.   
His cock was straining against his boxer briefs, the signs of precum clear as day against the navy fabric. I dragged my nails over him deliberately slow, watching him through my lashes to see how long I could get away it before he began to crumble. Not long, it seemed. His hand was pressed against the wall next to my head, his head dropped and eyes fixed on my hand moving up and down his covered length.   
"Babe...please..." He groaned.  
His free hand grabbed my wrist, moving it away from his cock before pushing his pants and boxers down completely, exposing his hardened length to me. Without a second to think, Chris' hands were on my thighs, lifting me and pressing me against the wall with enough force to keep me there. His face buried in the curve of my neck, my legs wrapped around his waist, he quickly pulled the scrap of black lace away from my center and dipped a finger inside.   
"C'mon, don't tease me like that..." I sighed, letting my head fall back against the wall.   
"You're so wet and I've barely touched you..." A second finger. And his thumb on my clit.   
My hips jerked up into his hand just as he crooked his fingers, dragging them against my spot before pulling them out. Then he did it again. And again.   
"Chris please," I begged, grabbing his wrist. "Please baby, let me feel you!"  
Smirking he withdrew his fingers from my wet cunt, sucking the two into his mouth, smiling around them at me.   
With a quick shift of his hips, the head of his cock was pressing into my pussy, slowly, just enough to let me know he was there.   
"I swear to god Chris-" he cut me off with a sharp thrust, burying himself to the hilt inside of me.   
His thrusts were merciless, his hands gripping my thighs as each thrust pushed me up the wall a little further each time.   
"You look so fucking good tonight baby..." Chris grunted, punctuating each word with a thrust, pulling me closer to the edge. I couldn't put together enough words to respond; it was just a string of incoherent sounds and moans, muffled by my face pressed into Chris' neck.   
"Do you believe me yet?" He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into me. "You believe how fucking beautiful you looked?"  
"Yes, Chris, yes! I'm there! I'm so close!"  
I could feel myself tightening around him, but I couldn't tell if it was my thighs pulling him closer or my pussy around his cock.   
"Ooh fuck, you're so tight..."  
"Chris..."  
Skin slapping on skin, the crest of orgasm was creeping over us; the harder Chris thrust, the more he hit my spot, the closer I got to the edge. And when he reached between us and brushed his thumb over my clit, my orgasm crashed down over me, my walls clenching down around his cock as my head fell back against the wall, a scream to wake the dead leaving my mouth.   
Chris was a step behind me, his hips stilling as he came, his cock throbbing as he spilled inside me. 

It was a moment before we moved, before our breathing even came close to normal. When my feet finally found solid ground again, it was useless, and I practically fell against Chris' chest.   
"Shit, I forgot about my shoes." I chuckled.   
Laughing, Chris scooped me up and carried me over to the bed. I quickly kicked my heels off and removed the garter belt, or what was left of it, and slipped under the covers next to Chris. I could feel myself drifting off, Chris spooned behind me, when he mumbled into the pillow.  
"Believe me now?"  
"Shut up," I chuckled. "You owe me a garter belt."  
"At least we didn't get the tux dirty."  
I could almost see the shit eating grin on his face. I didn't have to turn around to know he was wiggling his eyebrows.   
"Meatball."

**Author's Note:**

> Property of GinaBaker1666
> 
> © 2016 Gabrielle Magliano  
> Self Publishing  
> Gabbygates@gmail.com
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher.  
> An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
